


Morning After

by brocflowers



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, OT3, Other, Polyamory, heartbroken i tell you!!!, referenced but not depicted sexual activity, there is no love for these three and i am heartbroken!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6694471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brocflowers/pseuds/brocflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin wakes up in bed next to the two people she's in love with and considers her options.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

Robin woke up in a bed that wasn’t her’s. Soft morning light filtered into the room through half opened curtains, the sound of a songbird sounded softly in the distance. Chrom’s head lay cushioned on her chest, one arm flung across her middle. Sumia lay on her other side with her legs tangled in Robin’s and her face pressed up against her neck. For the first time in a long time, Robin felt truly safe and content.  


Of course, that was all likely to change after her bedmates woke up. No promises had been made the night before, no vows given, no love declared or confessed. Last night had likely been the product of too little food and too much wine. Just because they wanted her in their bed didn’t mean that they wanted it too go any further. And Robin would have to make peace with that, preferably somewhere very, very far away. Like Regna Ferox, which Robin had on good authority was lovely this time of year.  


But that was the future. If dying had taught her anything, it was that she should try to focus more on the present. And while the future held the looming horror of heartbreak, in the present she was warm, safe, and with people that she loved.  
Robin settled into her place between Chrom and Sumia. It was a lovely morning, and she intended to enjoy it for as long as she could.  


*  


“You’re overthinking it,” Sumia mumbled.  


Robin hadn’t realized she was awake. She turned to look at her, and Sumia looked back with half-lidded eyes. Her hair was all a mess, and her soft features were illuminated with gold in the morning sun.  


“Overthinking what?”  


“Whatever it is you’re thinking about,” Sumia responded, “I know your face, I can tell when you’re obsessing over something.”  


Robin felt the muscles in her chest tighten. It was a touching thing to say, and Robin knew it was true. Sumia was one of the two people who knew her best, the other was laying on her right hand side, effectively pinning her to the mattress under his weight and snoring softly into her shoulder.  


She shifted herself so she could tuck a stray strand of hair behind Sumia’s ear with her free hand. Sumia hummed softly and snuggled closer into Robin’s side. The extra skin-to-skin contact gave Robin an odd feeling of embarrassment as it occurred to her how very, very naked they all were.  


Sumia pressed a kiss to her collarbone, and the feeling left as soon as it came. Robin reciprocated with a kiss to her forehead, and before she knew it Sumia’s lips were on her’s, soft and warm as the sheets between them. She wound her hand in Sumia’s hair and Sumia sighed against her lips.  


They kissed like that for a while, slow and sleepy. Nowhere to go, nowhere to be, kissing for no reason other than for the sake of kissing. For Robin in that moment there was nothing else in the world besides that bedroom and the sheets beneath her and Sumia’s lips on her’s.  


(Chrom was still asleep she noted, distantly. But that wasn’t surprising, Chrom slept like the dead, and never woke a minute before he had to for anything short of a murder.)  


Sumia broke away and let their foreheads rest together, her hair falling like a curtain around Robin’s face as she smiled down at her.  


“So what were you thinking about?” she asked.  


Robin felt her mouth go dry. Knowing that it was coming didn’t make it any easier. She considered lying, or avoiding the question entirely, but that was just delaying the inevitable. Might as well just get it over with now so they could all get on with their lives.  


“There’s something I need to ask you about.”  


“Okay.”  


Already mentally pack her bags for Regna Ferox, she opened her mouth to speak, only to have her words die in her throat as an uncomfortable wet sensation against her right shoulder pulled her from her thoughts.  


“What?” Sumia asked.  


“I think your husband’s drooling on me.”  


Sumia lifted her head and frowned.  


“Chrom,” she said accusingly, swatting at his shoulder. “Wake up.”  


Chrom grunted.  


“What?”  


“You’re drooling on Robin.”  


Chrom lifted his head, looking confused. His eyes were squinted against the daylight and he had a case of bedhead that could rival even Stahl’s. He looked down at her like maybe he had forgotten she was there, and she raised an eyebrow at him.  


“Sorry.” he said, sheepishly.  


“Don’t worry about it.”  


Chrom nodded. He rolled over so his head was on his pillow instead of her shoulder. Blood began to flow into Robin’s arm again, sending pins and needles into her fingertips.  


“So you snore, smother, and drool?” she teased, reaching over to wipe the spit off her shoulder. “I can’t believe Sumia hasn’t divorced you yet.”  


“Shut up.”  


Robin laughed. Somewhere in the room a clock made a tiny chiming noise. She wondered for a moment what time it was before deciding that she didn’t care. The warmth of the bed was starting to seep into her bones, she closed her eyes and relaxed into it. She probably would have fallen asleep if Sumia hadn’t nudged her right in that moment.  


“Robin?”  


“Hmm?”  


“What was it you were going to ask me?”  


Robin was all the sudden wide awake.  


“Right,” she said around the lump in her throat. “That.”  


She pushed herself up onto her elbows and cleared her throat.  


“This is actually more a question for both of you.”  


Chrom sat up, as did Sumia. Both giving her looks somewhere between concern and anticipation. She took a breath to steady herself and decided it was best to just push through.  


“What is this?” she asked, trying to be blunt and unemotional as possible. “I mean, is this just a one night thing or is it, something else.”  


What came next was the longest six seconds of Robin’s life. Sumia and Chrom shared some meaningful look over her head that Robin couldn’t totally make out. They’re just trying to find a way to let you down easy, she thought, and braced herself for the incoming rejection.  


“Well,” Chrom said. “I can’t exactly speak for Sumia but, I was kind of hoping this would be a long term thing.”  


Robin blinked at him, momentarily uncomprehending. If this was a joke it wasn’t very funny. She turned to Sumia, who smiled at her gently, sheepish, hopeful.  


“I…What?” she stuttered  


“Only if you want to,” Sumia said hurriedly. “There’s no pressure. You can take all the time you need, and if the answer’s no then we’ll respect that.”  


She turned back to Chrom.  


“And when you say, long term, do you mean romantic?”  


“...Yes?” Chrom responded, tentatively.  


Robin nodded. Her brain was still running a bit too slow and the backs of her eyes ached like she could start crying at any moment.  


“Okay,” she said, reaching up to wipe half-shed tears out of her eyes. “Okay.”  


There was more she wanted to say, things that had been sitting in her chest for years. But there would be time for that later. If dying had taught her anything, it was that she should focus more on the present. And in the present, she was warm, safe and with the two people she cared most about in the world on either side of her, enthusiastically letting her know that the feeling was mutual.  


Robin placed her forehead on Chrom’s and entangled her fingers with Sumia’s. It was a beautiful morning, and she intended to enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> This could probably stand a bit more proofreading but I'm tired of looking at it soo ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Anyways, hope you liked it. Reviews are cool but not required. I'm on tumblr under the same username if that's interesting to you.
> 
> Peace ✌


End file.
